A Merry Christmas Indeed
by Juura99
Summary: Gift Fic for SilverXStarlight! A very random one-shot! Inspired by much minty chocolate and other sweets. A short view on Sasuke and Naruto's Christmas with a few random suprises. Very random.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! \(^w^)/**

**This is a really odd little one-shot I wrote...it's a present to my adorable, wacky, random Plot Puppy! SilverXStarlight...YOU ROCK!**

**Ehehee... ^^'' I'm not too sure what to say about this though... w Other than it's the result of me staying awake THE ENTIRE NIGHT and then getting hyper on Mint Chocolates, followed by Turkey, Gammon and Lamb Roast, lots of potatoes, a couple of gingerbread men, and finally LOTS OF COCA-COLA! GYAAHAHAHAHAAHAA!**

**...**

**.**

**.**

**O_O Love me?**

**XD Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Once again, everyone, Merry Christmas! I hope your Christmas has rocked! You're all awesome!**

**And my dear Plot Puppy...You're THE BOMB!...but the cool kind...not the terrorist, OMG-WE'RE-ALL-GONNA-DIE-DX kind. ¬¬''**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Warnings: uhhh...Yaoiness...O.C's (XD That's Right C-chan! DEY HERE! 8D) and...randomness!  
**

**8D LETS DO THIS THING!  
**

* * *

Snow fell across the town of Konoha, coating the small buildings in a thick layer of pure white fluff and creating an almost gingerbread village effect, with all the bright and colourful decorations of Christmas adorning the walls and windows and doors of the houses and stores. Children were playing in the streets, throwing snowballs at each other, building snowmen and creating snow angles in the path. Parents watched their offspring with happy smiles and large mugs of hot, steaming cocoa in their gloved hands.

Trudging through the streets, ignoring both the laughing children and the soft sounds of Christmas carols being sung from every corner, was a young raven haired man. His dark blue coat flapped slightly in the light wind, and the thick woollen scarf around his neck fluttered in the breeze. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as his boots crunched down on the soft snow, leaving a trail of footsteps in his wake.

He rounded a corner and headed down a street, letting out a puff of air that momentarily blinded him before he passed through it. Soon, he was approaching one of the houses along the street, his hand coming out of his pocket with a set of jingling keys. Quickly, he unlocked the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him and locking it.

With a sigh, he removed his scarf and jacket, hanging them up on the small hook on the wall. Running a hand through his raven hair, he walked through to his living room, passing the multiple Christmas decorations set up and heading towards the kitchen, intent on some coffee.

However, as soon as he opened the door and look up, he froze, his eyes widening drastically as he took in the person standing in his kitchen.

"H-hey Sasuke! Merry Christmas."

Uchiha Sasuke blinked, staring disbelievingly at the person before him. Suddenly, he took a step back, closing the door to the kitchen. He counted to three before pushing through again and looking.

The person was still there, now looking at him in confusion.

Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it again, before opening it once more.

"N-Naruto?" he began. "...W-what the hell are you doing?"

Uzumaki Naruto swallowed thickly, reaching up and scratching his head through the fuzzy red cap on perched on his unruly blonde head. His chest was covered by a small, tight, red and white vest with fluffy white edges. On his hands were two red gloves with the same fluffy white edges. A pair of red shorts with a brown and gold belt, with a small plastic berry clove attached to the side, adorned his legs, followed by long white, red and green stockings, and red boots. Sitting beside the blonde was a large brown bag, and Sasuke could see the corners of a few wrapped presents poking out.

Naruto huffed suddenly, crossing his arms and looking to the side, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"It's not my fault I look like this, bastard. I lost a bet with Kakashi." He said grumpily. Sasuke let out an understanding sigh, walking into the kitchen fully and heading over to the kettle. He flipped it on before turning around, leaning back against the counter and smirking at his guest.

"So, what exactly did Kakashi want you to do?" he asked, his tone teasing while Naruto glared at him. The blonde growled, stomping his foot in aggravation.

"He said that since I was your secret Santa, I had to wear this damn outfit and give you your gifts in it." He said.

Sasuke's smirk widened, and he walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders and pulling him closer, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Well, it's a very nice gift indeed." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Naruto huffed again, but he didn't make any move to stop Sasuke from kissing him.

For a moment, the two shared simple kisses until the kettle beeped, indicating the water was boiled. Sasuke placed a last kiss on Naruto's lips before pulling away.

"I assume you'd like some hot chocolate?" he asked, smiling over at Naruto when the blonde nodded eagerly. While Sasuke made the drinks, Naruto turned to rummage in the brown bag he had. When he found what he was seeking, he let out a triumphant cry.

"Aha! I hath found it!" he said, grinning. Sasuke walked over, reaching down and slapping the blonde's rear, earning an indignant squawk from the boy. Snickering, the raven leant over, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and looking over his shoulder.

"What hath thou found, my fair maiden?" he said, smirking. It was short lived when Naruto shoved a small box into his face, smacking him square on the nose and making Sasuke flinch back in reflex. Naruto chuckled evilly at the raven boy, who was rubbing his red nose and giving him a slight glare.

"Well, unfortunately it's _not _your social life. That's still missing." Naruto said, smirking when Sasuke's glare increased. "But it's a little something from me." He finished, smiling gently.

Sasuke blinked before looking down at the small box before glancing back at Naruto. At the blonde's nod, he grinned and hurriedly hopped out of the kitchen, making an odd sound which was a mix between snickers and snorting. Naruto rolled his eyes, already used to the fact that Sasuke had a bit of a crazy and random side to him when in private, and followed after his boyfriend, making sure to bring their drinks as he went.

He found Sasuke sitting on the couch, staring at the wrapped present from different angles. When Naruto sat down, Sasuke looked up at him and pointed to the wrapped gift.

"Is it extremely fragile, or is some rough housing okay?" he asked.

"Some rough housing is fine." Naruto replied, and almost instantly, Sasuke started tearing the wrapping paper off...with his teeth. Naruto shook his head, smiling as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He almost immediately slammed his mug down, his eyes watering.

"HOT!" he shrieked, sticking his tongue out and fanning it. Sasuke paused in his present-biting to laugh at the blonde, earning a glare. While Naruto tried to cool his tongue down and sooth the sting, Sasuke finally got the wrapping off and was opening the small case. When he saw what was sitting inside, his eyes softened and he smiled lovingly at Naruto.

"Naruto...it's amazing." He said, pulling out the small necklace with a rounded triangular pendant that had a picture of Naruto smiling. On the other side was a picture of Sasuke, looking his usual stoic self.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing his hat once more. "Well, you're always going on about how you wish we could see more of each other during the day. So I thought that since I can't exactly quit work and neither can you, this would come in handy. Now you can look at my hotness at any time!" he finished, winking.

Sasuke laughed softly before scooting over and pulling Naruto closer, claiming his lips in a tender kiss. He pulled away and looked into the blue eyes.

"I love it." He whispered, leaning closer and placing another kiss. "Because now," another kiss, "I can see the very," a harder kiss, "gorgous," another kiss as a hand strayed down a chest, "face of none other," Sasuke smirked against Naruto's lips, "than the great and awesome Uchiha Sasuke himself." He finished.

Naruto blinked, before growling and smacking Sasuke upside the head. "Asshole." He mumbled while Sasuke's smirk grew. Before Naruto could smack him again, however, Sasuke's hand travelled even lower, until he was cupping the blonde's groin harshly. Naruto gasped before his mouth was covered by Sasuke's own.

Sasuke slowly pressed forward until Naruto was on his back on the couch. With one hand over the blonde's groin, subtly teasing and the other trailing over Naruto's chest, he continued to kiss his boyfriend eagerly.

Naruto had his eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. A slight breeze swept passed and he shivered involuntarily at the cold. Something in the back of his mind clicked, and he opened his eyes, pushing Sasuke away slightly.

"Why is it cold?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get a word in, there was a grey and brown blur and he was knocked clear off the couch as something barrelled into him.

"QUICK! I'VE GOT HIM! TAKE NARUTO AND RUN!"

Naruto blinked and sat up quickly, only to see his old friend Inuzuka Kiba and Sasuke wrestling around on the floor.

"Kiba? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Sasuke growled loudly, shoving the brunette away from him, his hands pressing against Kiba's face.

"How the hell did you get in!.? I locked the door!" he demanded.

"Yes, but you forgot to lock the window." A voice said from behind them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked over behind the couch, only to see two almost identical men with crimson hair, and one pair of bright turquoise eyes, while another pair was a bright neon green.

Naruto gaped widely. "Kao? Kamurou?" he asked, stunned.

Kao, the older twin with his hair tied back into a short tuft of a pony tail, grinned. He placed a hand on the back of the couch and vaulted over it easily, landing straight into Naruto's lap. He gave an over dramatic squeal and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

"It's Santa! Oh please listen to my Christmas wish, Santa!" he squealed girlishly. "I'd really love to have a heat seeking missile and a few strippers for Christmas!" Naruto looked at him as if he was insane, which was still under question before turning to look at the crimson head's brother for help.

"Kamurou, get him-" Naruto's jaw dropped when he laid eyes on the other twin. Kamurou was leaning against the wall, his fist hitting it repeatedly as he laughed himself into an almost death.

Sasuke let out a loud growl, and finally managed to shove Kiba off of him. He crawled to his feet and shot over to the couch, pushing Kao off of Naruto's lap with no hesitation or remorse. The young man fell to his ass with a loud grunt, and he glared at Sasuke, his green eyes narrowing.

"What's the big idea, you Grinch?" he snapped. Sasuke glared back at him, crossing his arms and sitting down...onto Naruto's lap. The blonde was too busy wondering if Kamurou would be able to breathe any time soon to notice.

"I should ask you morons the same thing! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked angrily, more than a little miffed at the fact that his 'Naruto-time' was being interrupted by this bunch of clowns.

Kiba huffed and crossed his arms, sitting up. "Kakashi told us that you'd invited us for Christmas lunch." He said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto snapped their heads around to look at him in shock. However, it was Naruto who regained his voice first.

"Kakashi did? But we never did that!" he said indignantly.

Kamurou, having finally regained some composure sighed and leant on the back of the couch. "Well, that's what he told us. But I guess he was just being Kakashi. Well, anyway, we're here, so let's hang out a bit." he said, shrugging slightly.

Sasuke groaned. "But I want to molest Naruto!" he said, sounding more than a little childish. Kao and Kamurou grinned at him, their faces identically evil.

"Please, go ahead. We don't mind." They chimed in unison.

"I DO!" Kiba shrieked, shooting to his feet and stomping over. "No molesting while I'm in the room!" he ordered sternly.

Sasuke and the twins shared a look, before both Kao and Sasuke stood, each grabbing one of Kiba's arms and dragging him towards the kitchen despite his protests. They shoved him through the door, and smiled.

"You can get started on lunch then, Mr. Cook!" Kao said cheerfully, and slammed the door shut before Kiba could punch him in the face...again.

Sasuke clapped his hands together, ridding them of imaginary dirt before a sly grin took over his face. "Okay Naruto, where were we-" he paused when he turned around.

Naruto, who had suspected his boyfriend would try to molest him even with the others in the room, had climbed over the back of the couch sneakily and was halfway up the stairs, crawling on his hands and knees. When he heard Sasuke speak, he froze and looked through the railings at the others, who were staring at him blankly. He smiled and waved slightly, letting out a nervous chuckle.

There was a moment where no one moved.

Then, Sasuke was rushing for the stairs and Naruto was scrambling up them.

The twins watched as Sasuke flew up the stairs, chasing his boyfriend all the way upstairs. They heard the two lover's heavy footsteps before Naruto shrieked and Sasuke let out a triumphant laugh.

"Sasuke! Let go!"

"_Never_!"

"We have guests!"

"So?"

"So we can't-ah! No don't touch there! No! _Aah_! S-Sasuke!"

Kamurou closed his eyes, smiling as he leant against the railing at the bottom of the stairs. He crossed his arms, and snorted lightly.

"Those two never change." He murmured fondly. For a moment, he listened as Naruto continued protesting and Sasuke obviously ignored him. Kamurou took a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes so that they were mere slits. "And just _where _do you think you're going?" he asked.

Kao froze on the first step, looking over his shoulder sheepishly at his younger twin. "Uh...to the toilet?" he tried weakly.

Kamurou rolled his eyes and reached over, grabbing his brother by the collar and dragging him away from the stairs, ignoring Kao's protests and arguments.

Kamurou led them over to the shining tree in the corner, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small wrapped parcel. He slipped it under the tree with the other gifts.

Kao crossed his arms, sighing in defeat at the fact he wouldn't be able to go upstairs and be perverted. "So, what now?" he asked, leaning against his brother.

Kamurou glanced towards the ceiling and smirked. "They're not going to be coming down any time soon. We might as well leave. We need to go tell Kakashi that Naruto stuck to the bet after all." He said, shrugging. Kao nodded, snickering.

There was a loud clang from the kitchen before the door opened and Kiba came shuffling out, grinning madly. When the twins looked up at him, he held up his hands, holding up three parcels.

"I've got our presents!" he said excitedly. Kao let out an excited 'Oooh' and darted over to him, snatching the gift with his name on and clutching it to his chest. Kamurou smiled and nodded, straightening up.

"Come on, let's get out of here. They're going to start moaning any moment now." He said.

Almost as if on cue, there was a loud, breathless cry from upstairs. Kiba's eyes bugged out of his head and he covered his ears, letting out a strangled yell. Without a second thought, he ran full speed for the open window they'd come in through and dived headfirst outside, landing in a large pile of snow and getting stuck.

Kao laughed at the brunette's expense, pocketing his gift. He walked towards the window, placing his hand on the sill to vault over. Before he moved, however, Kamurou caught his shoulder, stopping him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kao asked, confused. Kamurou snickered and reached up, pulling down a small piece of mistletoe above the window. Kao looked at it, before sending a glance at his brother.

"...Shit. We can't break tradition." He said. Kamurou nodded and the two leaned closer.

Right before their lips made contact, however, Kamuoru grinned and pulled back, replacing his lips with his fist. The same one that held the mistletoe. He punched Kao in the mouth, stuffing the green leaves into his twin's mouth as he did so, and knocking the man out the window.

Kao landed in the snow and started rolling around, whining in pain while Kamurou laughed at his actions, climbing out of the window and pulling it closed from the outside.

**:Later:**

Naruto walked down the stairs, wearing his bathrobe, since he had just finished showering. Every step he took was accentuated with a slight wobble. That was the side effect of Sasuke getting horny, it seemed.

The blonde went over to the couch and flopped down, only to let out a high pitched hiss and quickly flip over to lie on his stomach. A deep chuckle sounded behind him, and he glared over his shoulder at Sasuke, who was also in nothing but a bathrobe.

"Bastard. I blame you!" he grumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "And I take pride in that." He quipped, walking over and sitting down next to the blonde. He ran his hand down Naruto's back and over the curve of his buttocks, but it wasn't meant to be suggestive, really. It was just affectionate. And maybe even apologetic.

Naruto rolled his eyes, puffing out some air and causing his blonde fringe to flutter slightly. Sasuke leaned down slightly until half his body was covering Naruto's, and he began to gently run his fingers through the blonde locks. Naruto smiled at the gesture and leaned into the touch. For a while, the two lay there, staring at the bright lights of the Christmas tree, and listening to the neighbours singing bad and out of tune Christmas songs at the top of their lungs.

Sasuke leaned over and gently kissed Naruto's temple, and Naruto turned his head to do the same to him.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." Naruto murmured against his skin. Sasuke smiled.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

Naruto grinned before moving up. "I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Do you want some coffee?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes please."

Naruto gave one nod, placed a kiss on his forehead before hobbling over to the kitchen, flipping Sasuke off over his shoulder when the raven laughed openly at his wobbly legs.

Once the blonde was in the kitchen, Sasuke smiled towards the door, his hand reaching into his robe pocket. He sighed happily, feeling very pleased with his life at the moment. He sent a glance to the tree, noting the extra gift that was placed under it, and scoffed. Since it was from the twins, he could only guess that it was some kind of kinky sex toy.

Not that he minded.

He grinned, but brushed aside his lecherous thoughts as his fingers ran over the object in his pocket again. He stood and walked over to the tree, finding the small box he'd put there earlier. He took the card addressed to Naruto from him and opened it. Sneakily, he took the engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it into the card, closing it and placing it down once more, a smile on his face.

It was a Merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

**TOTALLY RANDOM!**

**-_- I know, I know...it's so weird and random...BUT! XD since this is a gift for my Weird and Random Plot Puppy...I suppose it's only fitting? ...right? *looks hopeful***

**Uhh...Reviews make me happy...and they make me write more...and that means more of my other stories... (bribery...It usually works)**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**


End file.
